


That's So Us

by mirabi



Series: the defenders of tomorrow ;O [1]
Category: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, M/M, akira and leandro go on missions for intel, all respect to vld still, but i love this au as well!, im still confused on the names tbh, leakira - Freeform, petra and henare do fun engineer and hacking things, taking place in cyberpunk earth!, this is rly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabi/pseuds/mirabi
Summary: In a futuristic Earth occupied by the oppressive Galra, the secret resistance organization Voltron fights to defend their planet’s tomorrow. Akira and Leandro are partners in the group and have a particularly dangerous mission that may change their relationship.In other words, my take on how Leakira happened.





	That's So Us

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for defenders of tomorrow/leakira!  
> not sure if im going to keep writing these, seeing as im in no way in contact with the people on twitter making all the ~official info~ but let me know if yall like this or want more.
> 
> this is more my intro to the universe and main ship than a concrete plotline, but i'm too soft for leakira. i h a d to.

This was how Leandro would die: surrounded by Galra, on the ground floor of their base, outmanned and outgunned. He sighed to himself, pushing a stray curl from his forehead. Just twenty feet more and he would have been out of the stupid base, safe and carrying the intel he had been assigned to collect - but no! - now he was in a shootout with an unfortunate assortment of Galra guards who had been five minutes too early to their shift. He grasped for the second of his twin pistols, firing and taking out two of many, many enemies.

 

A hot laser whizzed by his ear and Leandro ducked, cursing. A thick lock of wavy hair dropped to his feet, singed, and he muttered, “ _Mierda_.” Pulling up his guns, he aimed before quickly finding that the ground below him was shaking. “Great, and now for the natural disaster portion of Leandro’s death!”

 

Someone called a “get down!” and suddenly the room was up in smoke. Whipping around, Leandro saw the wall behind him had been destroyed by explosives, and was falling to pieces (directly on top of him, he might add). “Shit, shit, shit, shit,” he shrieked, taking cover underneath his arms.

 

“Leo!” a voice called amidst the chaos, and Leandro knew he was saved. Predictably, Akira’s red motorcycle was soon visible on the other side of the demolished wall.

 

Dodging shrapnel, he scaled the hole in the wall and climbed onto his partner’s bike. “ _Dios_ , Kira, that was close, and we still don’t have any backup here,” Leandro scolded, wrapping his arms around Akira’s torso, subconsciously noting how rock-solid it was. _Stop_ , Leandro told himself, _Not the time, gay thoughts._

 

“I didn’t have too many options, did I? Shut up and trust me,” grunted Akira, revving his engine and starting the bike. Then they were off, into one of many narrow alleyways in the crowded city. Earth had been forcibly taken from its people a decade ago, and since then many of its cities were under-kept by the new rulers, the Galra, falling to violence and crime.

 

Not long passed before they reached the Voltron headquarters, a flashy building that was home to an underground club on the outside. Leandro could hear the faint pulse of bass from the inside of the club, meaning that it had already opened for the night. _Shit._ They were late. “Alright, so now that we haven’t been killed by the Galra, who wants to bet Alma is gonna murder us herself for being so late?” Leandro gulped, reluctantly letting go of Akira.

 

His partner chuckled, pulling his hair out of its ponytail and letting it rest on his shoulders. “Let’s go; I’ll protect you if the big scary Altean yells at you too much.” Protesting that he was not afraid of Alma, but rather concerned for them both, Leandro followed Akira into the club.

 

-

 

After a painful debriefing with Alma and Vax over their mission, the couple departed the Garrison’s (of course the club had an alias; not everyone knew Voltron was based here) private sector and emerged into the bar. “I knew she’d kick my ass!” Leandro exclaimed, pulling at the neck of his sweater. “Wanna join this party scene for a night? We’re off for a little after that mess,” he offered to the shorter man.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I was gonna work on my bike, but a drink or two can’t hurt,” Akira shrugged. Internally, Leandro cheered. They turned to the bar, where Henare and Petra stood. “Hey, guys.”

The other paladins greeted them distractedly, a glowing screen clearly occupying them. “I could of sworn someone had a bar to run here, Henare?” Leandro teased, peering at the computer his friends were working at.

 

“Petra and I were just running some tests on a new program that we’re gonna apply to your gear tomorrow, but I guess that can wait,” Henare smiled, “I was just gonna go find Shay. I think she’s here tonight.” After plenty of quips about the couple on Leandro’s part, Henare finally took off and left their corner of the bar quiet again.

 

“Wanna dance?” Akira suddenly questioned, and Leandro swore his cheeks were flushed under the dim light.

 

“Y-yeah, let’s go. We’ll be back, P,” he replied, patting the paladin (who nodded, clearly absorbed in her computer) on the back and grabbing his partner by the hand. Pulling him onto the dance floor, they found themselves surrounded by people, aliens and humans alike, all dancing and laughing to the music of the club. It felt almost private, being amongst so many people yet not knowing any of them.

 

“So how are we gonna make sure today doesn’t happen again, Leo?”

The former groaned, “You sound like a teacher. I’ll make sure I don’t need saving again, and I’ll get all out of your hair, if that’s what you want.” He touched the part of his hair that had been singed off. A little too close for comfort.

 

“No, no!” Akira corrected, a little too loudly. “That’s not what I meant. I just - don’t want you to get hurt again. This is serious business, and Voltron needs you. _The Earth_ needs you.”

 

“Right. But you have to be more careful too. You can’t lecture me on safety and then go blowing up buildings!” Leandro then murmured, gazing across the crowd, “Voltron needs you too. I need you”

 

Looking back down at Akira, who had gravitated awfully close, he cleared his throat. “I mean-“

 

“It’s okay. I need you too. Leandro and Akira, neck-and-neck, right?”

 

“Hey! You told me you didn’t remember that!” Leandro whined, and Akira laughed in response. _This guy had a beautiful laugh_ , he thought. As it came toa stop, Leandro felt himself falling into violet eyes that stared at him expectedly. “Y-you know, we’ve been partners for a while, and I don’t know. Do you ever, I guess, feel-“

 

“Hey Leo?” Akira’s hand came up to grasp his face, toying at the uneven spot where he had been burnt. Leandro’s breath caught; he was so close.

 

“Yeah, Red?” He tugged at the goggles around Akira’s collar, pulling the shorter boy into his space.

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” And he gladly obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i may or may not write more DoT but i hope yall liked this short fic!
> 
> KICK!


End file.
